The Universe of Avalon
The Universe of Avalon 'exists in an alternate ''(mild-fantasy) universe that bears similar resemblances to the real world, despite the existence of another continent (Daresia) on Earth that was discovered in the 12th century. This introduction will be revampled, and will eventually include information in regards to Development Stage 2 and Lost Horizon. Points of Divergence Restructure: Aside from the existence of another continent on Earth named ''''Daresia', the universe diverges from our reality at numerous points in history: : 1114: The first recorded exploration of the Pacific Ocean by the Japanese yields the discovery of large land to Asia's East, the Pacific Ocean. ' : '''1920s: The British Imperial Airship Scheme that aimed to improve communication between Britain and her colonies is deemed successful, where the airship 'R101' doesn't crash and delivers its message to India in 1930. This therefore leads to the continued support by the British Admiralty and the RAF, thus resulting in the development and further research in relevence to the airships. : May 6, 1937: The Zeppelin Hindenburg Disaster doesn't occur, and instead boosts public interest in the use of airships in terms of travelling abroad; despite the constant delays and weather vulnerabilities. This may further lead to the use of more combat developed airships in World War II. Overview Although the discovery of the continent Daresia was in the year 1114, the course of history doesn't diverge too much from reality and instead goes through a similar course. Events such as the Black Death ranging to the defeat of the Axis Powers in WWII still occur, but have both minor and major differences. Origins & Dominion Information about the discovery of the continent to be added here. Reminiscence Reminiscence, which mainly focuses on World War II and the Cold War substantially differs from the real world. Due to the outcomes of major battles and events, and simply the existence of Daresia, numerous changes occur, like second world war ending in 1948 instead of 1945. Changes to the Korean War, Cold War and the USSR. Dev Stage 2 Early Stages: TBA. Lost Horizon Concepts First Concept - Scrapped The first concept in regards to the universe was the concept that Earth was to be 're-modelled', and that a new continent was created from Earth being hit by a meteor. Although the impact would've destroyed many nations and societies, the planet would still visually resemble a damaged Earth, with the existence of today's more major countries still remaining along with the addition of several new clusters of land. Second Concept The concept we're currently using simply relies on the existence of landmass in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, now referred to as the Sea of Daresia (along with other bodies of water). The continent of resides in between Asia and North America. Non-Canon Components Guns of Icarus Main Article: The Wings of Daresia Set around 87 years after the Great War which occured in 1917, the Wings of Daresia revolves around the 37th Imperial Expeditionary Wing as they explore the Southlands where the six factions, notably being the Anglean Republic, Fjord Baronies, Order of Chaladon, Yesha Empire, Arashi League and the Mercantile Guild reside. The Empire of Daresia resides in the North where the region is dangerously cold and mountainous. As the temperature and overall weather continues to deteriorate at such a rate that the region is deemed almost uninhabitable, the Empire is forced to deploy numerous expeditionary wings down south in order to conquer and colonize the lands in hopes to survive in prosperity along with other nations. References 1. Bbome (2014). Guns of Icarus Lore http://gunsoficarusonline.wikia.com/wiki/Guns_of_Icarus_Lore